This present invention generally relates to railroads, and more specifically relates to train control systems and even more particularly relates to machine vision systems for resolving track ambiguity by determining the relative slope of lines corresponding to rails disposed in front of a locomotive.
In the past, train control systems have been used to facilitate the operation of trains. These train control systems have endeavored to increase the density of trains on a track system while simultaneously maintaining positive train separation. The problem of maintaining positive train separation becomes more difficult when parallel tracks are present. Often, parallel tracks exist with numerous cross-over switches for switching from one track to another. It is often very difficult for electronic and automatic systems such as train control systems to positively determine upon which of several parallel train tracks a train may be located at any particular time. For example, when tracks are parallel, they are typically placed very close to each other with a center-to-center distance of approximately fourteen (14) feet.
In the past, several different methods have been attempted to resolve the potential ambiguity of which track, of a group of parallel tracks, a train may be using. These methods have included use of global positioning system receivers, track circuits and inertial navigation sensors. These prior art approaches of determining which track is being used each have their own significant drawbacks. Firstly, standard GPS receivers are normally incapable of positively resolving the position of the train to the degree of accuracy required. The separation of approximately fourteen (14) feet between tracks is often too close for normal GPS receivers to provide a positive determination of track usage. The use of differential GPS increases the accuracy; i.e. reduces the uncertainty in the position determined. However, differential GPS would require that numerous remotely located differential GPS transmitter "stations" be positioned throughout the country. The United States is not currently equipped with a sufficient number of differential GPS transmitting stations to provide for the accuracy needed at all points along the U.S. rail systems.
The track circuits which have been used in the past to detect the presence of a train on a particular track also require significant infrastructure investment to provide comprehensive coverage. Currently, there are vast areas of "dark territory" in which the track circuits are not available. Additionally, these track circuits are subject to damage at remote locations and are susceptible to intentional sabotage.
The inertial navigation sensors proposed in the past have included both gyroscopes and acceleration sensors. The gyroscopes are capable of sensing a very gradual turn; however, gyros with sufficient accuracy to sense such turns are very expensive. Acceleration sensors, while they are less expensive than sensitive gyros, typically lack the ability to sense the necessary movement of a train especially when a high speed switch is being made from one parallel track to another at very low speeds.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in train control systems which overcome the above-stated problems.